


This Moment

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [177]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Soulmate AU, canon meeting point, counters counting down until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny's timer had a lot of time on it. More than one human lifetime. And it's all led him to one exact spot.





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It's a soulmate AU where they have counters counting down until they meet their soulmates.

When Benny was human, most people never met their soulmates. It was just a thing. Their timer would get stuck at some point, stop running, because there was a point where you _could_  have met them, but the constraints of their lives stopped you. They couldn’t travel halfway around the world. Some people just never met other people. It was sad, but it was a fact.

Not Benny, though. His timer was broken. 

It kept counting down, even after his marriage–hers was stopped at five years, fifty-six days, four hours, eleven minutes, permanently suspended for a person she’d never meet–and he had a _hundred_  years on his clock.

It was just one of those weird things, they thought. But then he became a vampire, and things started to make more sense. He had a soulmate. Someone out there was for him, even now, even though he was a vampire.

He could wait.

And then he was killed, and woke up in Purgatory. The very first thing he did was check his wrist. Just over fifty years left, and still ticking. Which means…

Which means he has a chance, and he has to get out of here. There are no ifs, ands, ors, or buts about it. There is someone waiting for him, someone who will be somewhere in fifty years, and Benny is determined to be there too.

He fights furiously through Purgatory, not sure what happens if something kills you there but knowing instinctively that he’ll _never_  find his soulmate if that happens. 

And then Dean Winchester comes. A human. More importantly, Benny’s way out.

Just in time, too. His clock is getting close.

“You sure this will work?” Dean asks at one point.

“It has to,” Benny says, and this isn’t faith in the monsters he’d stolen the secrets of Purgatory from. This is faith in his soulmate. They’ll be there. His clock’s ticking, and he’ll be there too. Or else none of this was really worth it.

They escape. Benny watches his timer tick down and frets, because it’s getting close and he doesn’t know what to do now. At least it hasn’t gotten stuck, which means he’s still on the right path.

Over a hundred years of waiting, and only days left to go.

Then Dean introduces Benny to his little brother, the kid Benny heard so much about when they were trapped in Purgatory together. Benny holds out his hand, and he sees what he should already know.

A string of zeros across his wrist.

He checks Sam’s too, and Sam’s changes too. Zero. Zero Zero Zero Zero.

And then he sees Sam’s eyes, and the stunned fear there.

Over a hundred years, immortality, vampirism, death, and resurrection, to bring him to this very time, this very spot. And this is what he finds.


End file.
